Reversing gears are already known for such purposes, in which the bevel pinion gears are coupled alternately by means of a coupling box which has jaws or the like with the drive shaft. Said reversing gears can be shifted only during standstill or they cause impulses, if they are shifted during running transmission.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a reversing gear which operates during a running transmission smoothly and without noticeable impulses. If such a transmission is used in a watercraft, then same is supposed to be able to be reversed quickly and reliably.
Further advantages and characteristics of the invention can be taken from the following description.